Nous étions deux âmes en une, notre séparation m'a été mortelle
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. On était devenu amis comme ça, presque par hasard, je ne sais plus trop comment. Puis on a grandi, et les choses ont évolué. La guerre a pris une tournure plus rude, on s'est positionné différemment. Pourtant, tout ce que je retiens aujourd'hui, c'est qu'une fois, malgré tout, malgré lui, malgré moi, malgré nos choix, on s'est embrassé.


**Un vieil OS qui trainait. Vous pouvez le prendre comme un discours, une lettre, un discours radio, un mémoire, une autobiographie ou ce que vous voulez d'autre.**

* * *

A tous ceux qui se demandent qui était Regulus Black pour moi,

Regulus et moi avions une relation assez fusionnelle.

J'ai fait mes classes à Serdaigle, comme beaucoup de membres de ma famille. Il était à Serpentard, et ce sont deux Maisons parfois plus proches qu'on ne le croit.

Ce n'est pas l'amour des livres qui m'a mené à Serdaigle, mais celui de la connaissance. J'aimais savoir. La curiosité a toujours été mon plus grand défaut. C'est ce trait de ma personnalité qui me menait à la bibliothèque relativement souvent.

C'est là que j'ai rencontré Regulus pour la première fois. Il avait un an de plus que moi, mais sa table était la seule encore libre en cette période d'examens pour les cinquième et septième année.

Je me suis assise en lui jetant des regards en coin, pour voir s'il s'y opposait. Il n'a pas levé la tête de son livre, que j'identifiais comme un manuel de métamorphose après avoir discrètement zieutée la couverture.

Je l'ai croisée une seconde fois, au moins deux ans plus tard. A l'infirmerie, cette fois. Il avait eu un accident à l'entraînement de Quidditch, et Davies, mon partenaire de Potions m'avait brûlée quand il avait renversé notre chaudron. Ce type était une catastrophe.

Mrs Humpfrey, le dragon de l'infirmerie, n'avait pas voulu nous laisser sortir pendant deux jours.

Avec Stanislas, un Macmillan de l'âge de Regulus, qui avait fait un pari idiot -le lac, en plein hiver, vraiment...- avec ses amis et s'était retrouvé ici, on avait joué à la Bataille Explosive.

A cran, Mrs Humpfrey nous avait laissés sortir au bout de deux jours au lieu de trois.

Je ne sais plus trop comment, je me suis rapprochée de Regulus. On est devenu amis. Il était gentil. Froid en apparence, dur avec son frère, méprisant envers sa famille, mais pas si terrible qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

On a grandi. Regulus est devenu un beau garçon. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser aux beaux garçons. Au départ, je le mettais à part. C'était le genre de garçon dans les magazines, beaux à regarder, mais inaccessibles. Au début je ne pensais même pas à lui comme ça.

Puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte d'une évidence : moi, la petite Amy –c'est dur de faire 1.56m à presque dix-sept ans-, était éperdument éprise de l'imprenable Regulus Black. Je n'ai jamais su s'il fallait que j'en rie ou en pleure.

On s'est embrassé, une fois. Pour se dire adieu. J'avais tout juste dix-sept ans, et encore mes rêves d'enfant.

On était dans le Poudlard Express. J'étais avec des amies, dans un wagon, il avait frappé à la vitre et je l'avais suivi dans les couloirs. Il m'avait emmené tout au bout du train. On avait contemplé le paysage défilé à travers une fenêtre. On n'avait rien dit pendant un moment, jetant l'un à l'autre des coups d'œil fugaces de temps à autres. N'y tenant plus, nous avons arrêté de prétendre regarder au-dehors et on s'était fixé pendant de longues secondes. Des secondes éternelles, qui ont enregistré son image dans mon cerveau au fer rouge. Il avait fait un pas. Moi aussi. Il m'avait saisi par le col de ma cape et on s'était embrassés. C'était doux au début, un peu hésitant, puis plus passionné, nécessiteux, vers la fin. Le meilleur baiser que j'ai partagé. Une explosion d'étoiles se déroulait en moi. Mon cœur faisait des saltos-arrières dans ma poitrine quand on se sépara.

« - Je t'aime » avais-je dit sans réfléchir, à bout de souffle.

Il avait paru surpris. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. C'était un sourire heureux, mais aussi... comme teinté de regrets.

« - Oh, Amy. Je t'aime aussi. » avait-il déclaré à mi-voix.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose sonnait horriblement faux dans ma tête. Comme une sonnette d'alarme. Je l'avais vu venir, et je n'avais rien pu faire.

« - Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te faire ça. Au revoir. » avait-il dit en se détournant.

J'avais agrippé son bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

« - Attends ! Tu es sérieux ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu.

« - Reg. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que j'ai, quoi, quatorze ans ? Et on s'embrasse, tu me dis que c'est réciproque et... Tu me plantes comme ça ? » lui avais-je demandé droit dans les yeux.

Ma voix s'était fêlée au milieu de ma phrase. Je sentais les larmes me picotaient les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas briser le contact visuel. J'étais happée par ses yeux sombres.

« - Amy. Tu es une Bones. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je ne veux pas te demander de choisir. Tu comprends ça ? »

Il avait pris mon visage entre ses mains, et quand mon menton s'était mis à trembler, et lorsque je m'étais mise à pleurer, il m'avait serré contre lui.

« - Tu es... tu es... » avais-je hoqueté.

J'avais eu envie de le frapper. Mais je voulais aussi rester là pour toujours, protégée du monde par ses bras. Comment avait-il pu ? Je connaissais la réponse, pour avoir moi-même grandis dans une famille de Sang-Purs. La pression. C'était la pression familiale qui m'avait encouragée à choisir une orientation en rapport avec la loi et la justice. C'était la pression familiale qui avait encouragé Regulus a...

Il hocha la tête, et il me parut désolé.

« - Est-ce que tu... regrettes ? »

J'avais relevé la tête. On était yeux dans les yeux, à nouveau.

« - De te laisser ? » demanda-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

« - N-non. D'être devenu... » balbutiai-je, sentant les larmes revenir à la mention de son abandon.

« - Amy, il se passe des choses très graves. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais... Ecoute, je ne pense pas que je te reverrai après aujourd'hui. Pas avant longtemps en tout cas et... » avait-il raconté.

« - Mais... » avais-je objecté.

« - Amy, s'il-te-plaît. Poursuis tes rêves. Fais ce qu'il te semble juste. Sauve des vies. Deviens Responsable du Département de la Justice Magique ou Ministère de la Magie si tu le peux. Vis jusqu'au bout. Pour moi. Tu me le jures ? »

Son regard s'était fait pressant.

« - Je te retrouverai Reg, ou que tu ailles. Dès que j'aurais mes ASPIC, je viendrais te trouver. Et on partira ensemble. Tous les deux. Tu me le promets ? » avais-je demandé en reniflant.

« - Sois raisonnable, petite Amy. Promets-moi de toujours rester aussi incroyable Amy, et aussi juste. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Ne change pas ça, jamais. Je te promets que si c'est possible, on reparlera ensemble de tes projets après que tu aies eu tes ASPIC. Maintenant, c'est ton tour de promettre. »

Je lui donnais ma parole.

Je n'avais pas compris, à ce moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'il me reverrait parce qu'il chercherait à m'éviter pour mon bien, ou parce qu'il ferait tout son pouvoir pour ne pas interférer avec ma famille pour ne pas m'obliger à trahir les miens. Il ne pensait pas qu'il me reverrait avant longtemps et il l'espérait au plus profond de lui parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait d'y laisser sa vie. Et il m'avait promis parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que la mort lui laisse un répit d'un an. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était inquiété de mon avenir.

Il avait raison. Il était mort dix jours plus tard. Du moins les Black avait fait un communiqué sur sa disparition inquiétante et à cette époque-là cela ne pouvait signifier pratiquement qu'une seule chose : il avait été péri sous l'ordre du Mage noir le plus puissant du siècle ou tué par des Aurors officieusement et gisait dans un lieu inaccessible.

Ne pas avoir de corps à pleurer fut difficile. Parfois, je m'accrochais à l'espoir ridicule qu'il était encore en vie.

Etrangement, jamais personne au long de ma carrière ne me demanda des comptes sur mes liens avec Regulus Black pendant ma jeunesse, bien que ce ne soit un secret pour personne.

Je fis tout ce que je pus pour respecter mes promesses à Reg. Avant de me retirer, j'avais été à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique. Je ne pus cependant jamais tenir la dernière que je lui avais faite, avant de descendre du train avec lui pour la dernière fois.

Je n'ai jamais pu être heureuse après sa mort, ou du moins jamais autant que j'avais pu l'être avec lui.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait respecté sa dernière non plus.

Je l'avais supplié d'être prudent, et de faire de son mieux pour rester en vie.

Amelia Bones.


End file.
